So, Yeah, he's my father
by disneyfan1968
Summary: Conversations Mal had with her friends after she confesses Hades is her father.
1. Jay

So, yeah, he's my dad.

A group of one shots themed in Mal's conversations with her friends, Ben, and his parents about Hades being her father.

Jay

"Actually, he might do it for me." Mal said to the group in Audrey's room. The only one who wasn't totally shocked, was Evie. Mal had suggested the one person who had just a few weeks before tried to kill her, or at least steal her magic. Jay was, to say the least, shocked that Mal would even consider him. He watched his oldest and dearest friend take a breath. "He's my father." The room was dead silent. He never knew. He and Carlos exchanged looks. She never once in the dozen or so years that he had known her, never once admitted to knowing who her father was. It was a taboo subject with her, and so after the one time, it came up, it never did again.

After Uma, Harry and Celia got into the limo with the personal message from Mal to Hades, that Celia and the guards were going to deliver, Jay sought out his sudo sister. He found her and Evie still sitting vigil at Audrey's bedside, waiting on the arrival of Queen Leah and Audrey's parents. He walked in, and Evie met his eyes first, and he knew then, she had known. He wasn't sure why he was so upset. Was it because she didn't think he could handle the news, or that Evie actually had something all these years over Mal or was it the guilt over that birthday party so many years before.

Mal looked up and saw her two friends exchange looks. "You got this?" She asked Evie, who nodded. Mal rose and walked out, taking Jay by the hand. "I owe you an explanation." Jay just followed her. Mal brought him into a dorm room near Audrey's that wasn't being used, and shut the door. Jay knew to just let her talk, and he would know when she was ready to hear his side of it.

"I have always known he was my father. I...I was led to believe he left on his own, that he didn't want either my mother or I. So I put him out of my mind. He never came around, never called, never spied on me in the market, nothing. Once or twice I even saw him, and he ducked down the street, away from me. So I put it into my mind that he wasn't my father, and he didn't exist. That he was the weak human my mother told everyone my father was. But, my feelings and curiosity changed when we got here, but only because of what it meant for me...I am a demigod, immortal really. And then with how some still thought of me as the daughter of Maleficent, the biggest of the bad, there was no way in Hell I was going to admit my father was the number 2 big bad." Jay nodded, he could see her logic in that, he had to agree. "I never really noticed the demigod powers, not until I held the ember outside the barrier. The ember, when I walked out of the barrier, changed not only my outside but the inside as well. I could feel my power increasing. But just as soon as I dropped it, the power inside seemed to fade without the ember in my hand. Someday I will ask him what his logic was with shooting me down, that day, but that's between he and I." Mal moved towards the window, she had a view of the isle, she could see it sitting there, barrier glinting in the sun. She so wished it were gone. She turned back to Jay. She knew he needed to know why Evie knew and not him.

"I told Evie about it last year. It just happened she caught me at a weak moment, I was never going to tell anyone. She was the only one. You and Carlos were out at ROAR practice, Ben was with his parents at a meeting, one I didn't need to be at. E was out on a date with Doug. I was alone for the first time in Auradon in a long while." Jay knew what that meant, she was alone with her thoughts, and that is never good for Mal. "I was staring at a similar view, the isle, Evie was actually out with Doug and his parents, Ben was with his, and it got me thinking. Family. Family day and all our friends and their parents...and he came to mind. And well that got me thinking, and we know that is never good. ,But what came to me was what being his daughter meant, it meant I was immortal, and that I would outlive all of you. Evie, Carlos, you, Ben, our kids, all of you. And as it has done way to often since coming here, I cried. That was how E found me, and she wanted to know why. I was going to play it off as being lonely for the night, it...it just all slipped out. She was worried I had, had another fight with Ben. I think I shocked her when I started by asking her if she knew who her father was. She doesn't by the way. Anyway, I told her I knew who mine was. She was happy for me, until I told her. She understood my hesitation to not let that out. But she was still thrilled I was a demigod. I am not sure if she really understands how hard it is for me to know that one day you guys will all die and I will still be here missing you." Mal turned back to look at Jay's face. He was straight faced. No reaction, Mal could normally read him, but he was so blank she didn't know if he was mad, hurt, sad, no emotion. She went on.

"Then, the other issue came up, the one that affects my life here, now. Think about it. Mom tried to kill a baby, Aurora, Audrey's mom. My father tried to kill his own nephew, again a baby. There was no way anyone in Auradon would, will, allow me to be the mother of the future ruler of Auradon knowing both of my parents tried to kill innocent babies. I knew I was toast. She promised me there and then she would never say anything, because well she knew I was right. But now...they all know. Ben, Belle, Adam, and soon Aurora, Philip and Leah. I just handed my future with Ben over to them, to save Audrey, the one person who wants to marry Ben as much as I do." And with that Mal was done. Jay waited a moment, and doing something that was unlike isle Jay, but very much Auradon Jay, he said nothing, just took Mal into his arms and held her.

"I get it. That has to be a huge burden to carry all this time." He finally admitted after a few minutes. "And I can see why you never said anything."  
"Evie just happened to be the one to find me at the time. I would have probably told anyone of you three if you had found me."  
"That doesn't bother me, not really, now that I understand what it meant to you. I just want you to know I am here for you, no matter what anyone says. We are not our parents." Jay kissed the top of her head and walked out of the room. Evie walked in, passing Jay, who hugged her and whispered, 'thanks for being there for her whenever she needs someone and I am not there." Evie nodded and walked over to Mal.

"Everything ok?" She asked her best friend.

"Yeah, better now, thanks E. Audrey?"  
"Her parents and Leah are here now. I came to tell you, you had a break for now, they want to be alone, well Ben is in there explaining what happened."  
"Thanks, I don't want to be alone, to many thoughts."  
"I am here for you."  
"Actually I need to talk to Carlos, have you seen him?"  
"He took Dude for a walk, and to call Jane."  
"I'll go find him, I need to talk to him too. Then Ben...That's gonna be hard."  
"He won't leave you Mal."  
"It's not him leaving that worries me. It's his parents and the rest of Auradon that I worry about, and what it means for us."


	2. Carlos

Carlos

Mal found Carlos walking Dude around, he was trying to avoid the whole uproar inside. Mal's father wasn't the issue really. Everyone on the isle had to have two evil parents, that was a given, but well, why wouldn't the biggest of the bad choose the second biggest baddy to have a relationship.

"Hey Carlos." Mal said coming up to him. He smiled and met her half way. He said nothing, just stood there waiting.

"So yeah that just happened, and it is true. I have always known."  
"And Evie? And Jay?"  
"Evie found out last year about a month after cotillion. Jay, today like you."  
"Oh girl talk." He tried to make it seem funny, but it didn't come off that way. "Was he ever around?"  
"Once in a while when I was younger, but never on a daily basis, not since I was a baby. I...I never saw him. Other than two times in the market, and he went the other way."  
"What makes you so sure he will help, he tried to kill you Mal?"  
"It was what he said to me in his lair. And what Celia said after we left. She told me, everytime she was down there he asked about me."  
"So that is something?" He sounds hopeful, knowing this could come out bad not only for Mal, but for Ben to.  
"It was, actually. I just couldn't let Celia know it affected me the way it did."

"What did she say about it?"  
"Nothing after that. We went to find you guys."  
"What did he say?" Carlos asked.

"I think that conversation will be something I will share with everyone when I am ready, and we are all together. But for now, people like Leah and Belle and Adam knowing that both of my parents are the two biggest and baddest on the isle, is not making me feel too comfortable. Think about it Carlos, think about their crimes…" She watched his face change as he realised what she was up against.

"Ben loves you, he didn't throw you out...it will be ok."  
"I haven't even had time alone with Ben since I told you all. He is off dealing with the paperwork needed to bring a true villain off the isle. I mean everyone always assumed we all had two evil parents, it's just that you guys, well I always told everyone my dad was a human. That's what mom always said, but I knew who my father was, I remembered him. There is no way I can be queen of Auradon once people find out my father is Hades. I mean the Queen can't have two parents that tried to kill innocent babies."

And in a very unfamiliar move for Carlos, he hugged Mal. And she welcomed it.


	3. Ben

Ben

That was how Ben found them. He cleared his throat. Carlos stepped back. "I had better go find Dude." He stammered out, knowing Dude was actually right there.

After Carlos was out of ear shot, Ben spoke. "You ok?"  
"I guess, so far no one wants to have me sent back to the isle based on this new information, but I have only talked to my friends so far. I still have to face, you, your parents, Leah, Aurora and all of Auradon, so odds aren't exactly in my favor."  
"Of course they are. Mal, I get it. I never assumed your father wasn't evil. Never really thought about it."  
"Ben, have you any idea what will happen when Leah finds out. Not only did my mother try and kill her daughter, but my father, the God of the underworld, who tried to not only take over Olympus, but also kill his own nephew, a baby. Both my parents tried to kill innocent babies. There is no way, even if Hades saves Audrey, that she will ever sit still and allow me to become queen, not with two baby killing parents." Mal just stood there, almost daring Ben to counter her claim.

"And I will stand behind you 100%." Was all he said.

"I know that Ben, I do, and so will my friends, but that, they aren't enough to counter all of Auradon. Especially with Leah. And the fact that Audrey was basically possessed by my mother's staff when she went mad, mad at me."  
"And you heard what Fairy Godmother said, it drew its strength from Aurdeys anger, it was her own anger that caught the staff's attention. Regardless, if he helps when he gets here, that will look good for him. If he will help her."  
"I can ask. Look, you made him have no choice,you are bringing him over in cuffs and shackles. But he doesn't have to help, and he may not. My note...might."  
"What was in it? If I may ask?"  
"Sure. I will tell everyone later. I want everyone to know what happened when I asked him for the ember."  
"Should we go find them then?"  
"No, not yet. I want to be selfish, in case it all falls apart. Just spend time with me please."  
"Of course. It will be ok, Mal, I promise."  
"Don't make promises you might not be able to keep Benny Bear." Mal teased. He encircled her in his arms.

"Was he ever around?" He changed the subject knowing she might be right, this will look really bad on her, if in fact Audrey died. Mal was in her dragon form when she took Audrey down. Yes, she was protecting Auradon, but no one is going to believe that. I mean the news was reluctant to even admit that it was true that is was Audrey, they were still looking to blame a villain. So Mal was right, if they can't get Hades to help Mal, she is in huge trouble, and he may not be able to protect her.  
"What I told you about my father doesn't change, just that he has a name, Hades. He was around maybe the first year of my life, dropped in occasionally up till I was maybe three, then nothing. Saw him twice in town, and he went the other way."  
"Why?"  
"Why did he try and kill me the other day, I didn't really ask him. And his draining my magic wouldn't have killed me I don't think, more it would have just powered up the ember, in case he got off the isle. Who knows, maybe that's why it worked for me, for the most part. Maybe we bonded then as well as when I held it after leaving the barrier."  
"So this?" He asked holding up her hair.

"Ember. It was weird. As soon as I crossed the barrier, it was like a wave, changed me head to toe. I could feel its power growing in me, connecting with me."  
"So maybe he was trying to connect the ember to you after all?"  
"No idea, and I have no idea if we will ever know that."  
"I...Lets go find the others and get an update."


	4. Belle and Adam

Belle and Adam.

Ben left Mal in the school offices, and headed to make a few calls for an update. That was where Belle and Adam found her, just sitting staring into space, a mild look of fear on her face.

"There you are dear. Are you ok?" Belle said coming in and placing a hand onto her shoulder. Mal looked up at her, hopefully still future in laws, and they could see the fear in her expression.

"We will make sure, if this goes south, that you were not the villain in this Mal." Adam assured her.

"The public most likely won't see it that way, Adam, but thank you. I assume you know?"  
"About Hades, yes dear." Belle said taking another seat next to Mal picking up her hand. "It doesn't change anything as far as we are concerned Mal."  
"Thank you for that, but...you two are only a very small part of Auradon. It will be bad if it comes out and he does help, but it will mean a one way trip back to the Isle for me if he either can't or won't help her. Help me."  
"What makes you think that?" Adam asks bending down to make eye contact with Mal, and picking up her other hand.

"First, the media already has it out there that they were looking for a villain, and not believing it was Audrey, so they won't believe it. If there is ANY footage out there of me in Dragon form, taking Audrey down, you know they will sku it at me being evil after all. And worse if they find out my father is the former God of the Underworld. I mean, even if this all works out, he helps, no one blames me for anything. But it gets out...both my parents were the number 1 and 2 worst of the worst. I mean they BOTH tried to kill babies. They will...the people will never trust me to be the mother of the future heir of Auradon." Mal said breaking down finally crying. Mal felt arms coming around her, but they weren't Belle's, they were Adam's. Mal welcomed the hug.

"But we trust you, and they have to see it that way to Mal." Adam said, finally pulling away from the hug.

"Yes, Mal dear, as we said, it changes nothing other than now we know both your parents name. Was he…?"  
"A good father?" Mal finished for her. "I thought not, but after talking to him, when I went for the ember, I kind of see his point of view. I...I don't want to keep going over what happened, I would rather talk to everyone at once."  
"Of course. Let's go find the others." Adam said, holding out an arm, and taking Belle on his other.


	5. Explaining Hades

Explaining Hades.

Mal and the former king and Queen found everyone in Carlos' dorm room. They all looked up when Mal walked in with the royals. Evie came over and took her to the table.

"So I need to explain a few things to you all. I never meant to hurt anyone by keeping Hades being my father a secret. Growing up he walked out when I wasn't even 1 yet. Mom always called him a worthless human, because on the isle, he was human. His powers were of course stripped off him same as her. When I was maybe 4 I remember the knucklehead saying, that even though he was gone, she did in her way miss him. That struck me funny, since when ever, which was rare, she talked about him it was very negative, almost toxic. Then the other one said, but it's better for Mali than their constant screaming matches. So when my father told me, living with my mother wasn't exactly easy, I could relate. But I still took it personally. But then we talked more (using the words of Do What You Gotta Do as a conversation not a song). So there were phone lines on the isle, not great ones, and those who had them coveted them. We had one, but never used it. I asked him why he never called, never came to check on me. He said it would have made me soft. He knew how the isle was, those who had a caring parent were soft, and harm came to them pretty quickly. He said his attention would have made me softer." Jay and Carlos nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, if they knew Hades the big bad, cared about his child, Mal would have been a huge target. Maybe that was a good thing, he wasn't around." Jay put in.

"Before asking for the ember, he said to me that I should show him some respect it wasn't easy for him to neglect me. But that didn't mean anything to me at that moment, it was after he handed over the ember, actually, he really did hand it over pretty easily. Anyway as Celia and I walked back out of the lair, she turned to me and said, 'I guess that's the reason why he's always asking about you.' I was shocked to say the least, but I had to show strength to Celia, and I told her Evie was the only one that knows, and as far as I was concerned he doesn't exist."  
"But now?" Belle asked actually hopeful for Mal that she may have one parent who does care in his own odd way.

"The letter I wrote him, I have a copy here." Mal took the paper out of her pocket. "Dad, what I am about to ask you I have no right to ask after how I spoke to you yesterday, but I need your help again.

You were right the ember won't do everything it does for you, for me, and because of that I need your help. Audrey needs your help. I know from our talk yesterday you are aware of everything going on here, especially between myself and Audrey. And...I am not evil, I tried and I don't like it.. I know once upon a time neither were you or mom.

These guards are here to bring you to Auradon to help me. Please help me save Audrey.

I am sure you want to know why I want to save the one person who wants to hurt me so, but...she is hurting and made a mistake, a big one, but well The Dragon's eye didn't help either. But I am the reason she is hurting. I was wrong in how I took Ben from her, and well that is another long story for another time, but I owe her an apology over that, and I need your help so I can in fact make that apology.

I have had time to think about our talk, and I understand why you walked away, and there is no need to forgive you for that, instead I want to thank you.

Love your daughter Mal." She stopped and waited for them all to comment.

"I think that might be just what he needs. Mal, do you….want a relationship with your father now?" Belle dared to ask.

"Umm...I kind of do. I guess it will all depend on what happens when he gets here. But then again, he will go back to the isle." Mal said a bit sadly.

"We will find a way you can talk to him." Ben assured her. "We can't cut the kids here off from contacting their parents. We will make sure they can talk to them, since we are…" He stopped talking knowing that closing the barrier was still a sore spot especially with Evie.

"We...Yeah." Mal let it go.


	6. Leah

Leah.

When Mal and Ben returned to check on Audrey, the look Leah gave Mal was one of distress than anger. It shook Mal to her core. She grabbed tighter onto Ben.

"Has there been any change?" Ben asked.  
"No. What are we doing to fix this." Leah exclaimed, more looking at Mal than her Granddaughter.

"We have sent for the only person who can fix it, I thought you were already informed of that."  
"No. When will Fairy Godmother arrive? This is her school, why isn't she already here?"  
"It's not Fairy Godmother." Mal dared to speak up. "It's ….Hades." Mal waited for her reaction.

"A VILLAIN, to save my granddaughter, you are insane." Leah yelled, causing Aurora to jump.

"MOTHER, let Ben explain, go on Ben."  
"He is the God of the Underworld, his ember can bring those back from the dead and near death."  
"Wait, isn't that the thing SHE", She drawled pointing to Mal. "To use to take my Audrey down?"  
"I did yes, but it was just to break the spell the Dragon's eye held on her, not to hurt her. My mother spelled the Eye long before she went to the isle, that made it so only she, or her relative could touch it, or face 100 years of sleep."  
"So she is under a sleeping spell, really Mal, couldn't you be more original."  
"Again, Mal had nothing to do with this. She had no idea the Eye was even in the museum." Adam conutered coming in behind the teen king and his girlfriend. "Ben, son, take Mal and check on the status. I will handle this." Mal and Ben exchanged looks and left. Adam closed the door and walked closer, not to Leah but Aurora and Philip. "Now Mal has personally asked for Hades to come help. We are bringing him here no matter what, and we are hoping that he will help."  
"Why would Mal ask him, why would he want to help her?" Leah demanded.

"Because he is her father."

"What! That child is the child of Maleficent and Hades. You have got to be kidding. There is no way she should be queen." Leah screached. Adam continued to ignore Leah, giving his attention to Aurora and Philip.

"That was why he gave her the ember willingly in the first place. It was and is the only thing more powerful than the eye. Mal knew that, and she spoke to him for the first time in her life, really. He wasn't there for her, mainly because he couldn't stand Maleficent. Anyway, Mal asked him for it and he gave it. But, its powers aren't for a half blood, which obviously Mal is. We need Hades to reverse the scepters curse on Audrey. So Mal asked for his help. He will be here by tomorrow. And God willing he will help with out force."  
"Where is Mal?" Aurora asked.

"They are all sitting in Carlos' dorm room, two floors down 4A. But she might be in the dorm offices on the main floor, she and Ben, looking for an update." Adam said.

"Thank you." Aurora headed towards the door. "Stay with her mother, Philip, come with me." Philip did so and Leah was shocked. She wasn't sure how to read her daughter's mood. Was she angry, she hoped so, or was she upset.


	7. Aurora and Philip

Aurora and Philip

Audrey's parents found Mal and Ben in the offices. They walked in and Mal met their eyes first, and she knew they knew. She looked away, rather sadly. "We aren't here to judge your family Mal." Philip said first.

"No, we are...wondering what our Audrey has for a chance?" Aurora asked.

"I honestly have no idea what the ember's powers are, and what my father can do with it. I know he can bring those back from the dead, and near death. The eye's spell, it's a very deep, dark sleep she is in. It's not death really. But the ember is stronger than the scepter, it was created by the Gods." Mal said holding it up, she had it in her pocket. It glowed, but not strongly. It was weakening from her use earlier.

"But will he help her, you?"  
"He may, I can not promise anything. He gave it to me, it wasn't hard to get it from him, but he did give it to me. I can ask him. I have asked him. We shall see. My hope is that he will do it willingly. Or I might have to, we might have to force him to, and I would rather not."  
"Yes, that could be disastrous." Philip agreed.

"Mal, just know….we...thank you for trying to help Audrey. She wasn't kind to you." Aurora said.

"No thanks needed, I am kind of the reason she was so angry. It was that anger that the scepter drew upon. So it is my fault as well. I was wrong in how I took Ben from her, and I owe her an apology."  
"Her anger stems from the lies and hate my mother has filled her with all these years. You are nothing like your mother, or your father, and I for one believe you will make a wonderful, generous queen." Aurora said, taking Mal's hand into hers. Mal smiled at her.

"Thank you." She said quietly. "We will see what everyone else says once they find out who he is."  
"No one needs to know, not really. I will make my mother promise not to say anything. She...we know she has been filling Audrey full of hate and that will stop, Audrey and my mother...will be separated."  
"It will come out, but that's ok. I have to live with it, it can't be changed. We will see when the time comes." Mal said standing tall.

"You are a brave, wonderful girl Mal." Philip said. He moved towards the door. "We should get back."

"Hades will be here early tomorrow morning." Ben let them know.

"Thank you." They left. Mal fell into Ben's arms.

"That went better than with her mother." Mal commented.

"Yes. They will stay with Audrey, it's getting late. The others have gone back to Evie's. Lets go to the palace, and try and get some sleep. Your father will be here around 10."  
"Thank you." She moved towards the door.

"Are you ok Mal?"  
"Nervous. Ben what if he won't help? What if he can't help?"

"I have a feeling, from what you have said about talking to him the other day, if he can help you he will."


	8. Hades

Mal sat there after dinner, as Ben did his Kingy job as Mal affectionately called it. He would often bring paperwork home to read, while they sat together. Mal would usually look over it with him, to try and get more involved, but tonight her mind was elsewhere. Her father. She hadn't seen him in a while, and she wondered where he was and what he was up to. As if he knew she was looking for him. Hades appeared in the room.

"Mali."

"Dad! I was just thinking about you." Mal said jumping up into his arms.

"I know. That's all you need to do if you need me."  
"Wow, your warm, where were you?"  
"Really you need to ask?" He was serious.

"Wait, they let you back?"  
"Yeah." Mal smiled.

_She remembered the day after the bridge went across and the barrier came down. Hades had stayed the night in her and Evie's old dorm room. At dawn, she and Hades were awoken by a messenger from the Gods saying Hades had a new trail and must report to Olympus as soon as possible. Hades knew he could just 'pop' over there. Mal left Ben a note and turned into a dragon and flew there._

_Once on Olympus Mal turned back into her human form, when she did she was dressed as a purple goddess. "Wish Evie could see this number." Mal joked with her father._

"_Girl has talent." Hades agreed._

"_She does. So now what?" Mal asked nervously. The messenger appeared, and had them follow him. Mal clung to Hades arm, and he kept his hands over hers and she gripped him tightly._

"_Its ok Mali, you did nothing wrong, this is about me." He reassured his daughter._

"_That's what has me worried."  
_"_Do not be Niece." Zeus said from his throne. _

"_Maleficent Bertha, my brother the mighty Zeus."  
_"_A pleasure." Mal said curtsying._

"_No, my pleasure. I am very proud of you Maleficent."  
_"_Please, that name has a very bad meaning behind it where I am from, I'd rather be called Mal."  
_"_Very well. First you are here, because you made a great sacrifice brother, and I am proud."  
_"_Hey, she's my kid."  
_"_She is indeed. It is a great bond a parent has with their child, in most cases."  
_"_Agree." Mal said thinking about her mother._

"_It is that bond, that brought you here. What you did, Hades, for Mal was a big deal. You helped her with no reward for yourself. She wasn't even the victim."  
_"_But I did get a reward out of it. I got Mal back."  
_"_Thanks Dad." Mal said hugging him. _

"_That was the fall out of your actions, yes, but as you said you had no choice to go to Auradon, but you didn't have to help them. I also heard what you said about how the humans could forgive some but not others, and you are correct, brother. And I think what you said, helped them accept Mal's decision to release the isle. A good one by the way Mal."  
_"_Thank you."  
_"_Because of your selfless act, Hades, we restore your full powers."  
_"_Do I get to go home?" Hades dared to ask._

"_That we will have to review still. Mal do you have anything you want to say?" Zeus asked._

"_My father, wasn't there for me as a child and I get that now. I agree my mother wasn't the easiest to live with. But thanks to Celia I do know he asked about me, every time she saw him. And that meant a lot to me, even though at the time I couldn't let Celia see that. That's still the isle in me. He didn't have to save Audrey for me or anyone really. She was out for revenge, over something I did. I never really spelled Ben to hurt her, but I never made amends to her either. I was selfish and didn't realise that it really hurt her. My spelling Ben for the initial purpose was evil, I admit that, but then he made me see there was so much more to this world, and that his accepting me as I was, and forgiving me for spelling him, was about forgiveness and moving away from the bad. I owed Audrey no forgiveness for what she did, just my apology, which I gave her, an apology that was a long time coming, honestly. It was my fault, she did what she did. Forgiveness is something that humans, have a hard time with. I may not be human, but I still have human emotions, and they are hard at times, to control. Having to deal with how some in Auradon saw me taught me a lot about forgiveness as well. I forgive my father for all he did, he had no choice, not really. But when the time came to step up, he did. Giving me his ember, his source of power, was huge. He knew he would more than likely never get it back or even see me again. And when we had to send him back to the isle, he gave it to me. He knew I would use it for good, and again he may never see it or me again." Mal took the ember out of her pocket, and handed it back to her father. "I believe this belongs to you." She said handing it to him. "Was planning to give it to you today, before we had a meeting." She joked. He smiled, and hugged her. _

"_Thank you Mal." Zeus said. "We will take this into consideration, as we will with Hades actions. Being a demi goddess, Mal you are welcome here anytime. Brother you as well. As for returning your kingdom to you, we will let you know. In the meantime behave. And remember that as immortals you both have our reputations as well as your own to uphold. We are always watching." Zeus raised his hand, and lighting cracked, and Mal was in the palace, Hades nowhere to be seen._

"When did they tell you?" Mal asked, Ben having no idea what she was talking about. She had only told him she had spent the morning with her father.

"I started back yesterday." HE smiled, and when he did his hair flamed up a little. Mal smiled at that, he was happy.

"That's wonderful, but no offence, you will have to come see me, I do not do heat." She said pointing to her leather.

"I wouldn't do that to you." He teased.

"Mal?' Ben asked. "What are you two talking about."  
"You didn't tell him?" Hades asked.

"No I figured it wasn't something you wanted out."  
"Mal, it is, thanks to you I got my powers back and my kingdom." Hades said.

"Mal?" Ben asked again

So she told him about the day after the bridge came down, meeting Zeus and testifying on her father's behalf.

"Nice job Lady Mal." Ben teased. "Well said. I agree, and congratulations." He held out his hand for Hades to shake. He acted like he wasn't going to , but then shook Ben's hand.

"See now we are all royalty. You are a princess in a way Mali, Princess of the Underworld."  
"No offence Dad but I would rather not have that title." She joked, and he laughed. Ben just shook his head.

"So what do we do now, I mean how can we see each other?' Mal asked, Ben stepped back and allowed the father and daughter to catch up.

"Its easy really, all you have to do is call my name, or think about seeing me and I will be there. As for you coming to me, not really a thing, only the dead can come to Hell, but I guess you are part Hades, so you might be able to come and go. Something to ask my brother."  
"Maybe so. " Mal smiled again at her father.

"So how is your mother?" Hades asked, not really meaning it.

"I got really mad at her the other day, and my anger caused her to grow, so she is somewhere else, safe from her magic."  
"Not a bad idea. Now that you have held the ember, your temper can be a huge issue. Your, my, our powers were dormant in you until you held the ember."  
"I felt them kick in as soon as I crossed the barrier that first time with the ember in my hand. It changed my hair, and a lot more."  
"You can do a lot alone without the ember, mainly it will enhance your fairy abilities. Dragon form, you will probably breath hell fire now, so be aware."

"I didn't when I fought Audrey, but then the ember had burnt out, it got wet. Anyway, after Uma and I got it back I used it's powers on her. So I don't know about that."  
"That could be the reason, or you weren't really trying to hurt Audrey, so it was contained. It will be blue fire."  
"I'll be careful. Haven't really had to change into a dragon in a while, so shouldn't be an issue."  
"Well just be careful."  
"I will thanks for the warning. Is it my Hades anger that made mom grow?"  
"Maybe, or it is just her adapting and changing to the magic around her, and she drew off your anger as it is. Your touching the ember and embracing your demigod powers, has strengthened you for sure. Its all new, and you will need to be careful. Magic, it needs to be released from time to time, don't go without using it, even a little bit. The build up isn't pleasant. If you start feeling off, go cast a spell. Even little things, like make flowers grow, or take a flight."  
"I will. Fairy Godmother mentioned that to me once before."  
"Good. When did you last do anything magic?" He asked concerned.

"Last night, I forgot my new dress at Evie's so I called it to me."  
"Simple, and just about what you need to keep the magic flowing, and not taking you over."  
"I get that, and Ben understands now, that that is a necessity."  
"Another question, since it was your mothers staff that truly caused Audrey to go off the deep end, where is it?"  
"Locked away in a different building far from mother, also locked behind a magic free zone."  
"Excellent. Do not go near it. Any anger or fear it will feed on, it will also feed on you, because you are blood to its owner."  
"But I was there when Audrey held it."  
"And it had what it needed by being held by Audrey."  
"I understand, no Dragon Eye, not really my color anymore anyway." Mal joked. She had really embraced her Hades side, her wardrobe was dominated by purple and blue now, the green forgotten.

"Dad, Hades, sir, if Mal is near the eye can it call to her?" Ben asked.

"Possibly, all depends on how strong the magic shield is around it."  
"Same as the barrier." Ben admitted

"Then since it needs magic to work, it should be safe, but I would make sure, just in case, Mal is never around it."  
"Its well across Auradon."  
"I can see if my brother could help, perhaps he could come up with a better place for it."  
"How about we destroy it?" Adam asked coming into the room with Belle. "Hades, how are you?" Adam held out his hand to shake Hades hand. This was a first, Mal and Ben watched and waited to see what happened. Hades, shook it without hesitation.

"Not a good idea. It contains a huge amount of dark magic, we do not want that released into the air. No I think Fairy Godmother has the right idea, locked away from magic is best for the eye. I don't even want to know where it is. But I will ask Zeus what he thinks."  
"Thanks Dad." Mal smiled.


	9. After it was over

After it was over.

Hades walked away from Mal, both sad to be departing each other. Mal clutched the ember. The fact that he gave it to her, his main source of power, spoke volumes to Mal. And to her heart, again about leaving them no way off the isle. She wanted to get to know her father, and there was no way that could happen with a barrier that would no longer be opened. Mal made it her mission from that point on, to figure out a way that they could safely make crossings still happen. She knew, holding the ember, Hades, wasn't going to be a threat.

She was lost in thought when arms encircled her. Ben kissed the back of her head. "You ok?"  
"I…" She turned into his embrace and clung to him for all he could give her. He held her and just let her cry. When the crying subsided, she never said anything else, just showed him, that Hades had handed her the ember.

"That shows me you got through to him Mal. Thank you."  
"He was right, you know, what he said to all of us."  
"I know, I agree. As soon as he said it, I knew he was right. We...need to rethink the barrier closing, please."  
"I know." Ben was pleased, Mal had changed her mind. Now as a team they needed to figure out, just how.


	10. After the barrier came down

A day after the barrier was down. (My theory why Hades 'shot' Mal with the ember.) Last chapter.

Ben found Hades sitting in the living room at Evie's house. Hades had come over to see Mal. But Mal was in a meeting about the isle residents. And well Ben wanted a moment to talk alone to his future father-in-law.

"Hades." Ben said, after he took a deep breath. This was going to be hard, he was pretty sure Hades wasn't on his side. Ben waited a moment, Hades was sitting on the couch, his back to Ben.

"Son." He responded, not standing or facing Ben.

"I.."  
"You want to know why I shot the ember at Mal?" He waved Ben over, not rising, or showing the king the respect he deserved.

"Actually yes. She has never brought it up, and well… She said you were draining her magic." Ben asked coming around, and sitting on the couch, where Hades sat, and was patting the couch for Ben to sit next to him. Ben did what he was asked to.  
"Sort of yes."  
"Sort of? How could you do that to her if you obviously cared?" Ben was shocked.

"I was connecting her to the ember. Son, even on the isle some of my God powers still exist. I may not have had anything I can use to escape, but some other things are still there." He said pointing to his head. "I can understand many languages, I have really, really good hearing, and I can see gliminces of the future. Why would I give the ember to her so willingly if I didn't know she would need it and use it to protect what she had, and deserved. But she had never been in contact with it. If I were draining her powers, she would have dropped out of dragon form immediately. I was just connecting her, she just felt as if I was draining her powers. But it was a transfer of sorts. That was why when she held it and took it outside the barrier, it took over her so quickly. She was connected to it already. As a Demigoddess, she will be able to do a lot, and as my child she will have certain abilities. Even without the ember. It is a familiar of sorts. It helps focus the power within, just like the eye or Fairy Godmother's wand. Magic, or the powers possessed by a God are held within, and sometimes a familiar is needed to focus them on a larger issue. Taking on the power of the Dragon's eye, was a big deal, and Mal needed it. But she was able to focus some of the power she holds within her, without the ember or any familiar really. She is strong. And she needs to express that magic son, if not it can over take her, and in not a good way. Your little magic ban, needs a lift so to speak."  
"I allow her ley way."  
"Do you know why Fairy Godmother was easily caught in Maleficent's power twice?"

"She didn't have her wand."

"No, she was holding the wand in the cathedral that first time. It was because she hasn't used magic, her abilities have gone soft. Think back, I am sure you knew what happened when you were all frozen, cause we on the isle watched it. Mal fought her mother, yes she had the wand in her hands, but she wasn't using it to channel her powers. The spell she cast, was all her own. Yes she was holding the wand, and perhaps she thought she was using it, but it wasn't that way at all. That was all her. If you continue with this plan to allow the big bads off the isle, she will need to keep her powers in check, trained and used. You have got to have people like her, Mal, Evie, Uma, Celia, up to snuff, so they can help if the bad return to cause bad."  
"Is that something you saw in the future?"  
"I can not see that far ahead, it doesn't work like that. Honestly, it's about moments, that flash like a dream, or day dream."

"But you think...they will need to train?"  
"Yes. Honestly son, they can not allow their powers, if they have them, to fester. It can go two ways, they can not handle them without help, such as their familiars, or they can blow up and explode into something negative. Either way, they will need to use them, for something every once in a while. Mal can help herself, by just taking a dragon flight, Uma transform for a swim. Fairy Godmother, can pop in and out of places. Nothing that needs to affect anyone else, really. As for Celia and Evie, they need to see if they have anything, and Celia can not do anything that will connect her to the shadows."  
"I understand. Magic is retired, not forbidden. But I will talk to the members of the council of magic and see what we can do to help them all. Thank you for that, and for helping Mal. She told me, all of us really, what you both talked about in the lair, thank you for caring about her."  
"She is my daughter, I may not have gotten along with her mother, but that didn't mean I didn't care. I watched her, she may not have seen me, but I did watch her. Remember, I have good hearing. What she didn't realise was that my tunnels, went through out the isle. I had rooms under her home, I could hear her."  
"Thanks for that Dad." Mal said walking into the room, she had been listening for a while, in fact, most of the conversation.

"What did you hear?" Ben asked.

"She has been there for most of it." Hades said, having heard Mal come in about two minutes after Ben did. Hades stood, and hugged his daughter, then left her to talk to Ben.

"So how long have you known he wasn't draining your powers?"  
"I was curious after I broke free, and within a few minutes, I felt fine again, so I knew he hadn't taken my magic, but I figured it out after I held the ember that first time. The connection to myself and my fairy abilities was so strong. But I didn't have the connection to long, since Uma grabbed the ember. I knew for absolute certainty when I had full possession of the ember, after Uma handed it over. Ben, he is right, once I stopped using my magic on a regular basis I didn't feel well, not really. Taking flight, helped. But well, just making a little something happen magically makes me feel more, me. I know for the others who were here all their lives, like Fairy Godmother, she had used enough of her magic over the years, to be ok not using it every day. But for me, I have only had access to it for a short while, and my body needs to release it. I can feel it when it builds. I do not think Evie feel that pull, as she has never tried anything in her mother's spell books, and no she dosen't have them, they are drilled into her brain by EQ. Celia, I do not know, but Dad is right, she can not connect herself to the shadows. Her father said many times at school, that, that was a huge down fall to his magic. The shadows were strong, and held him accountable, punished him. She can not have that attachment. But I will talk with her and her father about that at another time."  
"Back on the bridge when your father had the ember, was that why you didn't blast him with fire?"  
"Yes and no. I couldn't hit him with it even if I wanted to, I had all I could do to keep flying. But I pulled together the strength for a good wing blast to send him through the barrier. But honestly, it's weird, then I had no idea he cared, yet I couldn't hurt him, not really. I had no idea what his intentions were for trying to escape, and that wasn't going to be allowed, but now…"  
"Now you know he was really trying to help you."  
"Yes."

"Then it was worth it in the long run. And I know you look forward to getting to know him better, as do I. Maybe someday he will like me to."  
"He will, he does." Mal smiled and kissed her fiance.

end


End file.
